


Beach Day

by Frink



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Beaches, Bikinis, Cheesecake, Fanservice, Fondling, Mild Sexual Content, Showers, Teasing, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frink/pseuds/Frink
Summary: You are yourself in this story (gender not specified). In a rare moment of peace and quiet in Hell, the Hazbin gang takes a trip down to the beach. You are Charlie's best friend but secretly have a crush on her. Don't look for deep philosophical themes or serious character development or world building in this story. It's nothing but dumb, silly fanservice. But who are we kidding, aren't those the best kind of fanfics?
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Beach Day

It was a beautiful day. At least beautiful by hell standards. Normally boiling, the water on the lake was but a balmy 168°F (76°C).

You sat under a large umbrella for shade, your butt sitting on a sandy towel, with sunglasses and a cold drink in your hand.

The other hotel residents were busy with their own leisurely beach activity. Niffty was busy burying a sleeping Husk in the sand. Alastor was grilling burgers while wearing a 'don't kiss the cook' apron. And Angel Dust was working on his tan, which was pretty much impossible given that his entire body was covered in fluff.

From your periphery, you see a shuffling of fabric coming from one of the nearby changing booths. You squint to see who it is, then your eyes widen.

Strutting up to you with confident smiles and half-lidded eyes were Charlie and Vaggie, sporting a revealing set of swimsuits. Charlie had selected an all-black string bikini and Vaggie wore a white and red striped one with frills on the top.

Your heart raced, your breath grew short, and you started to sweat. You had never seen anything so hot in your life.

"Well, whaddya think?" Charlie said placing a hand on her hip.

You struggle not to let your eyes wander. "Y-you look great!" You say, turning your head to hide the blush on your face.

Charlie chuckled, "You don't think it's too revealing, do you? Heh, I feel like I'm in one of those animes where they have that one fanservice episode where everyone goes to the beach."

"Pssssh, that's rediculous!" Vaggie commented, her tits clearly several times larger than they would be in a normal episode.

The three of you sat down on shaded lounge chairs. "I'm gonna grab us some beers" Vaggie said, walking toward a cooler stached nearby. Your attention quickly returned to Charlie. Vaggie was cute and all, but Charlie was just on another level.

You couldn't help but ogle, the way her top slightly pushed her breasts together, the way the strings tightly clung to her hips. The creamy complexion of her skin. It was hard not to get aroused.

"C'mon, let's go swimming!" She said. You normally didn't like swimming, but the way she beckoned you made it impossible to refuse. You loved that bubbly part of her personality.

The water was salty as you clumsily thrash around in the water. Charlie clearly had no problem diving deeper, she didn't even seem to care about getting her hair wet. All she did was flash that goofy smile of hers every time she surfaced. Even the way she got out of the water was graceful.

"That was fun!" She said towelling herself off. "We should do this more often." You nodded your head in agreement. "I gotta wash this salt water off, I'll be back in a a few minutes." She headed off in the direction of the showers.

You needed to use the restroom as well and decided to stop by the showers as well. After freshening up, you turn the corner to find that the showers weren't very private at all, only being concealed by two walls.

But what really struck you was the fact that Charlie was there, but she had removed her swimsuit and was now showering completely naked. Paralyzed by her beauty, you failed to leave before she turned around and noticed you.

You expected her to scream, but she didn't. She just stood there and silently watched. She knew you were staring at her but she didn't care.

You had been best friends with her for years, but you never displayed any kind of romantic affection toward her.

She just watched to see what you would do. You wondered if you should run away, but your feet wouldn't move from their spot. She eventually grabbed a bar of soap and continued washing, never breaking eye contact with you the whole time. She was letting you watch as she bathed herself. You had never been that turned on in your life. You watched as the soap suds and water dripped down her body.

She smiled coyly as she rinsed her swimsuit before putting it back on and turning off the water to dry herself off.

You couldn't think of anything to say. You just stood there like an idiot as she walked back to the beach.

After a few minutes of silence you joined her back under the umbrella chairs. "Look, about what happened..." You fumbled awkwardly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she said with a grin.

Vaggie had returned with the cooler and the tense atmosphere was broken with drinks and laughter.

After chatting for a few minutes, Charlie laid out her towel and splayed out under the sunshine. "Will you help me with this?" She said holding up a bottle of sun tan lotion.

You wondered if she was serious. Was this a test? She could've asked Vaggie to do it. She asked for you specifically. Vaggie seemed oblivious. "S-sure" you said cautiously. Holding the bottle in your hands, your blush had grown significantly.

"Hurry up before I burn!" She said, almost as if she were toying with you. "And don't be stingy, I need a thick coating everywhere."

You gingerly apply a liberal amount of lotion to your hand before rubbing them together. With bated breath, you slowly smear the cool gel over her back.

She undoes her bikini top, allowing you to cover more skin. You close your eyes and try to push all the dirty, perverted thoughts out of your mind. You try not to linger in one place for too long. Your fingers slowly drag their way up to her shoulder blades, around her shoulders and arms, back down her spine, around her skinny waist, caressing the curves of her hips... Your mind begins to drift... Are you drooling? You snap yourself out of it before anyone notices. You stop right before you get to her buttocks area

Dare you? You apply another coating around the small of her back (yes she has those back dimples). You wait for some kind of sign, either for you to stop or to keep going.

"Are you done?" She asks. D-do you WANT to be done? You pause...

Fuck it, you've come this far, why stop now. You lightly drag your hand along the crease where her thigh meets her ass. You cover anything that isn't covered by swimsuit. She adjusts her body so that her butt is raised up slightly. Either this is the most naive girl in hell, or she's dropping massive hints on you right now.

You finish her legs. And breathe a sigh of relief. "Thanks, I can get the front" she says.

You're almost glad. You don't think you could've handled much more. You feel kind of guilty taking advantage of a woman's legitimate need to be protected from the sun. But you didn't care because it felt soooooo fucking good.

"Burgers are ready!" Alastor shouts out as everybody rushes to the picnic table. You wash your hands in the bathroom before sitting down for lunch.

As you chow down, from across the table, Charlie continues to look at you the way she did in the shower. She must love being a gigantic tease. You don't know if anything serious or romantic will come out of this little series of events. But you are certain that you'll be fantasizing about this day for years.


End file.
